Death's Angels
by NekoKisses
Summary: Mai and Naru are Angels of Death. They're in the top ranks, and on the brink of being promoted to Death Rebels. But what happens when SPR comes in and shows them a whole new point of view? Shows them that they don't have to be 'evil?
1. Death's Angels

**Rain: Hiya! I'm Rain, or XxXNekoKissesXxX! Though you can call me Rain-chan, Neko, NekoKisses, Kisses, or just plain Rain. This is my first Ghost Hunt Fanfiction, so I would love feedback! I hope you guys like it, and constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, and please don't be surprised if someone swears every once and a while. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

**To the story~**

**Mai POV**

Naru and I sat on a gravestone, fingers intertwined and no words passing between either of us. It was a comfortable silence; then again Naru makes everything seem comfortable for me. With my free hand I straightened out my dress, and wonder how it came that girl fallen angel received this particular uniform. I mean, it was a short black dress with ruffles, black thigh high socks, knee-high boots, and a white rose hair clip. And of course, wings and a scythe. We also have to wear a belt around our waists to hold said scythes (and some other items that could be needed in rounding up the dead). Boys also have wings, a scythe and a belt, but their outfits are much simpler. They were just black suits. Or white suits, if you were one of the lowest ranks. Everybody has a rank, ranging from 1 to 100, 1 being the highest and 100 being the lowest. Naru and I both fall into the 1 category, meaning that we are rare, because we were both psychics in our lives.

"Ne, Naru?" I ask. He turns to me.

"Yeah, Mai?" He asks. I point to a small bunch of people climbing out of some vans before walking up toward the church. They look very official, and it gives me a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Who do you think they are?" I inquire. He thinks for a moment, before rising, and grabbing his scythe that was right beside him.

"I guess we have to find out" He says. I nod, grab my scythe, and stand up. He intertwines are hands again, and we start floating up to the church roof. Once there, we both find a spot between some statues, and sit, observing the visitors. Barely anyone visited this place, since it was so deserted. The only people who live here currently are the priest, a few of his followers, and some orphan children (who are all no older than 14).

"Look at their van" I point to the writing on the side.

"SPR: Shibuya Psychic Research" He read.

"They're psychics?" I almost cheer.

"Apparently so Mai" Naru just says in his normally monotone voice. I roll my eyes and give him a playful push.

"Can't you be a little bit excited? I mean, they're psychics, just like us!" I jump up and down for a second before grabbing Naru's hand.

"What are you doing Mai?" He asks, as I try to pull him off the roof.

"What do you think I'm doing? I haven't seen another psychic except you for years! Let's go introduce ourselves" I say, as I still try to pull him off. He just sighs and grabs my wrist, and without any force what so ever, pulls me into a sitting position beside him.

"Mai, even though you're a one you're such an airhead." He shakes his head, a playful smirk pulling at his lips.

"Hey!" I cry, slapping him on the shoulder. He shoots me a look out of the corner of his eye and grabs my wrist again, pulling me onto his lap. Leaning in close he smirks at me. A light blush tints my cheeks.

"Mai. You know we can't expose ourselves. They might try to get rid of us. And I don't want to lose you. Do you want to lose me?" He asks. I don't trust my voice so I just clutch my scythe at my side and shake my head.

He smirks again, and leans in, giving me a kiss. I don't want to give into Naru, because we shouldn't do this kind of thing on the job, but I can't resist. My clutch on my scythe lessens and I put my free hand to his cheek. He puts his to my waist, and for a second I feel like I'm on cloud 9. Naru always does this to me, and it never gets old. We stay like that, until I'm so involved in the kiss that I don't notice that my grip on the scythe is a little **too** loose. Until it's too late, and it's falling to the church steps.

"Shit!" I curse, as Naru and I race after it. You may be wondering why I can't just let it fall and pick it up later, well there's a specific reason why I can't let my scythe out of my sight around mortals. If a mortal happens to see it, and pick it up, I am enslaved to them for as long as their family line has the scythe in their possession. Which is why, when I finally grasp the object in my fingers, I breathe a sigh of relief. Naru and I float softly to the ground and I grip the scythe in my hands, determined to keep it safe.

"You should be careful Mai" Naru scolds me, but I don't really pay much attention. Instead, I put it on my belt and grab his hand. He sighs, puts his scythe in his own belt, and squeezes my hand.

"Don't worry Naru. I will." I say, giving him a smile and a peck on the cheek. He glances at the church doors, which are closed up tight, before turning back to me.

"Come on Mai. Let's go before they find us." He says, before tugging at my arm. I roll my eyes. We're about to fly back up to the roof, when the doors creak open, revealing 6 new people (probably the members of SPR) and the priest. Naru and I freeze. They're talking, when the priest looks over and gasps.

"T-the demons!" He cries. The SPR members turn to us, and are in temporary shock. They recover when the priest faints, and a boy with black hair and a boy with blonde hair catch him. The others stare at us, before taking a few steps toward us. Naru and I immediately go for our scythes.

"Dammit!" I swear. Naru and I face the members of SPR (and the boys with black and blonde hair are back so its 6 against 2). A tall Chinese man with black hair and a man with brown hair approach us slowly.

"Umm, what exactly are you guys?" The one with brown hair asks. Naru and I exchange glances before we both put our scythes back.

"You really don't know what we are?" I ask, grabbing Naru's hand. They all shake their heads. A smile tugs at my lips, before I end up clutching my stomach in laughter. They all give me a curious look. Naru isn't laughing like me, but he is smirking. Soon, my laughter dies down.

"I can't believe they have no idea what Angels of Death are! Talk about psychics!" I say. The eyes of SPR widen, and they just stare at us. I realize what I said, and cover my mouth with my free hand. Naru just shakes his head, sighs, and pulls me away from them and into the dark forest behind the small rock wall surrounding the church and the graveyard.

"Hey! Wait! Comeback!" I hear them yell, but we just keep going, before the two of us go into a dark light and we stop floating, walking through the tunnel to the underworld.

**-Underworld-**

"You did WHAT?" Sato bellows. I bow in front of my 'boss'.

"I am sooooo sorry Sato-san!" I say. Naru is standing beside me, holding my hand. He glares at the two of us. Sato is a tall man, with jet black hair and brown eyes. He always wears military clothing, never the regular uniform like the rest of us. It's mostly because he's not in the ranks. If you excel above the Angel of Death ranks, then you become a death rebel. It's a very prestigious honor, and Naru and I are a few missions away from becoming one. But I wonder how this will affect us..

"Sorry won't cut it next time Taniyama" He grumbles. I squeeze Naru's hand.

"Huh?" We both ask. Exposing yourself as an Angel of Death means an automatic rank demotion. Doesn't it?

"I said, next time you screw up, I won't be as merciful" He says, lighting a cigarette. It takes me a moment, but I register what he's said.

"Oh thank you Sato-san!" I cry, jumping on him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just grimaces and takes me off him, placing me on the floor.

"Yeah yeah. You and Naru aren't getting demoted this time, but I won't be as nice next time. Now go. You two still have a job at that church don't you?" He says, waving his hand.

"But sir, we can't go back. They'll be looking for us" Naru says. We're both confused.

"Yes you can. And you are. This mission is more important than some psychics. I don't care what those psychics do. Just turn them into Angels of Death or something." Naru is about to protests but is silenced by a glare. Nobody can ignore his orders.

"No back-talk you two. This mission decides whether or not you become death rebels. Now, repeat your mission to me." He orders. Naru lets out a sigh.

"We are to find the double-crossing death angel and bring him to you or Dante. He is to be caught as soon as possible, before he becomes a Guardian." I recite. Guardians are guardian angels, and if this double-crosser becomes one then we'll never get him. I watch as Sato smiles.

"Good. Now, get out there, Taniyama, Davis." He says.

"Yes boss" We both mutter, before going out of his office and towards the tunnel. This is going to be one long mission….

**Rain: Well? How was it? Should I continue? Or should I trash it? I'm relying on your guys' opinions! I honestly hope you like it, but if not, it's ok. I'm just glad you took the time to read it :)**

**Read and review!**


	2. Interception

**Rain: Hiya! How are you guys today? I hope all of you have had a good day today so far. I am just so excited for this chapter, I feel like doing a backflip. Anyways, I hope everybody enjoys this chapter and is excited as I am! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**To the story!**

**-Two Days Later-**

There's been no sign of the traitor, so Naru and I have been passing time on the church roof. We've also been observing SPR. Apparently, they're ghost hunters. They were called here by the priest, who wanted his church to be exorcised because he's seen us snooping around for the traitor a few times, and believes us to be demons. Which is absolutely crazy. You can only become a demon after you've reached death rebel status. And even then, it's only optional.

"Hey Naru?" I ask, playing with a yoyo I found in the graveyard. He turns to me.

"Yes Mai?" He asks. I sigh and stop playing with the yoyo, setting it beside me.

"Why do you think we can only call traitors 'traitor'?" I ask. He looks at me, as if wondering if I truly wanted to know.

"I think that's fairly obvious Mai. They're traitors." He rolls his eyes. I glare.

"I meant, why not call them by their name. Or put their name after the word traitor. I mean why just 'traitor'?" I explain. He shrugs.

"To rip them of their identity" He says.

"But that makes no sense. They already rip us of our identity by making us into Angels of Death in the first place." I point out.

"Yeah. But we still have our memories and our real names. By calling us traitor they take away their real name and by eventually killing them they erase their memories. Like, if I were labeled as traitor I would no longer be known as Naru or Oliver Davis. Just traitor. And when I was caught and killed I would forget about what my parents and brother were like, and I would forget about you, and how we were lovers when we were alive" I blush, but nod understanding.

"And I would also forget how I died. Remember when we first became Angels of Death? We couldn't remember how we died for a while, and it was killing us. Well, imagine having to live with not knowing as you spend an eternity as the wandering dead" He adds. I remember it very clearly. I could remember being Naru's… lover (as he put it), and I could remember my family and friends, but I had no idea how I died. And it was driving me insane.

"Well, now you're making me wonder why they let us keep out memories" I mumble, as I start playing with the yoyo again.

"So we **don't** become traitors. Because if we do, then we get caught and we forget everything, like I said before." I nod, and hook the yoyo to my belt. I sit over next to Naru and lay on his chest, wondering what it'd be like without him. And after a few minutes, I decide that I wouldn't be able to handle it. I feel Naru wrap his arms around me, and I smile. I love having him with me. Answering my questions and keeping me in line. Plus, I love whenever her gets jealous if another Angel of Death hits on me.

"What's that?" I ask, making Naru look up.

"It's Sammael" Naru mutters. Sammael is Sato's messenger bird. He's a black raven, and Sato adores him. Sammael flies over to us, before landing. I take the black envelope from his beak, and he flies off.

"I wonder what Sato wants" I say, opening the envelop and pulling out a black piece of paper with red writing on it.

"Dear Mai and Naru" I begin, "One of the priest's followers is scheduled to die today of a heart attack. Since you two are already there, you'll be taking this one. It is not a request. Sato" Naru sighs beside me.

"Damn. Now we have to sneak in the church without SPR noticing us. Whoopee" He says sarcastically. I stand and he does the same. Pulling out our scythes we discuss how we should sneak in.

"I say we go through the back, like usual. It's morning so not a lot of people will be there yet. Agreed?" I ask. Naru nods, and we go around back. As we land near the back door I brush fix my dress.

"You know, one thing I hate about having wings is that the wind always messes my hair and dress up" I mutter, before Naru opens the back door and we go in. We decide to stay near the ceiling, just so nobody can see us.

"Where do you think he is?' I ask. Naru shrugs.

"Focus on your psychic energy Mai. Then look for anybody with a black aura." He says, in a voice that says I should know this already. I do, I just forget. You see, just because Naru and I became Angels of Death doesn't mean we lost our psychic abilities. We have a special advantage most don't have. Closing my eyes I focus, before opening them again. The few people below us are covered in different auras. Turning to Naru I see if he sees the black aura yet.

"I can't see him either Mai" He says, looking to me. I smile.

"You know, you look cute when your eyes turn purple" I say. He smirks.

"So do you. It kind of makes me wish our eyes changed color when we were mortals." He says. I smile, grab his hand, and we scan the area as we fly. But most of them are blue and violet. Or, spiritual and highly spiritual. We look through everybody for what seems like forever, until we see the one black aura. The problem is, the man it belongs to is in the middle of a crowd.

"What do we do now?" I ask, as the man's aura grows bigger, and darker, signaling we didn't have much time. Fifteen minutes at the most.

"Create a distraction" He says. I roll my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock. I meant _**how**_" I point out. Now we only have about ten minutes.

"Simple." He says, reaching over and taking my yoyo.

"What are you doing? Now is not the time to be playing with a stupid yoyo! We only have about five minutes!" I hiss.

"Trust me" He says, before throwing the yoyo. I watch as it soars across the room. The man's aura grows to its max, and he's about to die. I watch as the yoyo shatters a glass window, making everybody rush away from the flying glass, just as the man falls to the floor, a hand to his chest.

"Naru! You're a genius!" I cry, before flying down to the man. His spirit exits his body, and I use my scythe to cu tit in half, and extract his soul. I put it in small cage, and smile. I hook the small cage to my belt and grab Naru's hand, before giving him a kiss. We're about to leave, when a piercing whistle sounds, and snake-like lights surround us.

"What the-" I begin, until one of them wraps itself around the cage, and wrenches it from my belt. I try to grab it, but it's faster than I originally thought. I turn around, determined to catch it, when I see the sender of these _things._ The team of SPR is standing there, and I watch, horrified as the snake-like light places the cage in the hand of the tall, black-haired man. Naru just glares.

"What are you doing?" I yell, lunging for the cage. The lights create a small wall, which I bump into, and am sent flying back into Naru, who catches me.

"What are **YOU **doing, the man with long brown asks, grabbing the cage.

"Is this what you do? Catch poor souls to be turned into Angels of Death?" A woman with red hair asks. I glare defiantly at her, not giving her an answer.

"Fine then" The man with brown hair glares at me as he puts his hand on the latch of the cage. I'm about to shout for him to stop, when he opens the cage, and the man's soul starts floating toward the ceiling.

"Shit!" Naru and I say, before starting after it. But again, the lights stop us. We try to find a way around them, but it's too late. The soul has disappeared. Naru and I float down to the ground. Naru glares at the members of SPR, while I shake, on the verge of tears. Sato is going to kill us.

"What have you done?" I ask, my voice becoming unsteady. SPR looks at me, as if wondering why I'm so upset.

"Oh please. Don't act like you're going to die without one soul" The boy with black hair says. I laugh.

"Don't assume we won't" I say. Their angry features soften slightly.

"What do you mean?" The boy with blonde hair asks. I glare at them all, clutching my scythe tightly.

"Well, since all of you are clueless as to anything concerning Angels of Death, let me educate you. Our main purpose is to catch souls to increase our numbers. We are also expected to catch other Angels of Death that become traitors. If we fail in getting a soul, or catching a traitor, we are severely punished. We can only be forgiven for a soul if we get two others, and there are no exceptions concerning traitors. So now, you've just sacrificed two people of the church. I hope you're happy." I say, before grabbing Naru's hand and flying off, towards the people of the church entrance.

"Wait! You can't do that!" I hear members of SPR yell in protest. What I told them about getting two other souls was a lie, but the part about being severely punished wasn't. I could only hope that we wouldn't be too severely punished.

**-Underworld-**

Sato was angry. Very angry. But he wasn't angry at us. We were about to complete our job, but we got intercepted. No, he was mad at SPR. He wanted them gone. And quickly.

"All it takes is a few mortals meddling in the business of the dead and the damned. Taniyama. Davis." We look up at our boss.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You two are going to need help concerning SPR. So, you are going to have help from Ayame and Natsuko. Those two will get rid of them, and you just continue your search for the traitor before he becomes a guardian angel. Understood?" We nodded. Ayame and Natsuko were also ones. They weren't psychics, however, they were just very bad people. Ayame has short white hair, and blue eyes. His mouth always seemed to be curled into a sadistic smirk. He didn't hesitate for anything. Natsuko had long black hair, and green eyes. She always seemed to be plotting something, something evil. It was once rumored that she was a serial killer as a mortal. And I don't doubt it for a second.

"Good. Now get back out there and find the traitor. Natsuko and Ayame will come for SPR very soon" He says, before dismissing us. I grab Naru's hand as we leave.

"This is gonna turn into one hell of a bloodbath eh?" I'm not joking.

**Rain: Is it good? I have a bad feeling that it's not good. I hope it's good though. Please review what you think! :)**


	3. Traitor

**Rain: Hello! How are ya'll doing today? I hope everybody has had a great day so far. I'd like to apologize for not updating sooner. Busy schedule. I hope this chapter makes up for it though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

**To the story~**

Naru and I go back to our usual spot on the church roof. Sighing, we both drop down and conceal ourselves. These past few days are really wearing us out. And I still can't believe Sato is allowing Ayame and Natsuko to kill SPR and make them into Angels of Death. It isn't what our kind usually does. And to be honest, Naru and I don't like those two.

"You're not going to let Natsuko flirt with you again will you?" I ask. He gives me a smirk.

"I don't know Mai. You're pretty cute when you're jealous…" He says, pulling me close. I too, smirk.

"Now that you brought it up, so are you. Maybe I should flirt back with Ayame this time" I say, a devious glint in my eye. His smirk disappears. He pulls me even closer, hugging me from behind and resting his head on my shoulder. I giggle.

"Promise you'll just ignore him?" He asks. I roll my eyes. Naru can be such a child when he's jealous.

"Only if you promise to ignore Natsuko" I say.

"Deal" He says. I laugh, and turn my head to give him a quick kiss. Pulling away and out of his grip, we both sit on the roof in silence, waiting for Ayame and Natsuko to arrive.

"Hey!" Natsuko says, arriving with Ayame about 10 minutes later. Naru and I give them small, forced smiles, holding each other's hand.

"Hi Natsuko. Hi Ayame" I say, waving with my free hand. Ayame gives a smirk, while Natsuko shrugs.

"So. Where are the mortals we're supposed to take care of?" She asks.

"In the church, protecting one of the towers. The one with the traitor inside I bet." I say. Ayame laughs.

"Well, this ought to be fun then" He says. Him and Natsuko grab their scythes, and they start to go around the back of the church. We follow, to hopefully catch the traitor, and to see what they're going to do. Dropping down on the back door step the two step in casually, while we make sure nobody is inside first. We meet them sitting on the rafters, looking almost hungrily at the people below. I have to keep myself from voicing my disgust.

"Okay, where are SPR?" Ayame asks, scanning the room. We too, look around, but we don't see them. We shake our heads.

"They must be in the rooms the church provided for them." I say, before flying toward the building they're in. The others follow me, and we get there within a few minutes. I gesture for them to stay silent, and keep to the shadows. People walk beneath us, chatting quietly with other members of the church but we pay them no mind, we're just here to get SPR out of the way and do the same for the traitor. We get to the end of the corridor, where there are three doors, two on each side facing each other, and the third the final door at the end of the corridor. A shiver runs down my spine, and suddenly I know things that I didn't before. Its times like these, when I'm filled with knowledge unwillingly, that I hate being a psychic Angel of Death.

"That's their rooms. The two facing each other are their bedrooms, left girls' right boys'. Middle is sort of a base. And the traitor is one of them" I say. Natsuko and Ayame smirk.

"Well, let's search, and if SPR interrupts us we'll help you and Naru-kun" Natsuko says. I roll my eyes, and look to Naru. He does the same. I giggle.

"Mai, focus. Close your eyes and channel your psychic energy" He scolds, as if he's done nothing wrong. I sigh, and close my eyes. Naru does the same, and we both open them. Psychic energy is coming from two of the rooms. I look to Naru, and he does the same.

"Which one?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Which one has the most psychic energy?" Ayame asks. I point to the single door at the end of the corridor.

"Well, then let's try that one first" Natsuko says, and Naru and I give silent agreement.

**Traitor POV**

I sit on the windowsill in a room with SPR, answering their question with either a simple yes or no, or a short explanation. It's not like I planned to be here, but they found me in the corridor one day and I guess I'm here to give explanations. Apparently, Mai and Naru seemed to have disturbed the church, and they're here to extract them. I've given an explanation for everything I know already, Angels of Death, traitors, how I became a traitor, and ranks. Things of that nature. Now they're asking questions out of curiosity.

"Do you guys have any special powers?" The black haired boy Yasu asks.

"I do. Only me and a few others, in the level one ranks. But that's only because we were already psychics in our lifetime. So we just kept the 'powers'" I explain. The monk speaks up next.

"If it's only some level ones, then why are the other level ones, well, level ones?" He asks. My mouth curls into a smirk slightly, and I lean back slightly on the windowsill, careful not to fall out the open window.

"Mostly because they were murderers, rapists, or just very smart people." I state. They all look at me, eyes wide. They know I'm not joking. The blonde boy John is about to ask something, when the door bursts open, and I see four familiar faces. Shit. I fly out the window without a second glance.

**Mai POV**

We all rush into the room, and Naru and I catch a glimpse of the traitor flying out the window. I look to Natsuko and Ayame, before gesturing to the window with my scythe. They nod, and Naru and I look to each other. SPR finally recovers from shock, and are about to do something when Natsuko laughs, evilly.

"Oh man. Do you know how much I miss sadistically killing people? It's been a long time.." She says. I shake my head, before Naru and I shoot out of the window and follow the traitor. I can sense his aura now, so we just follow his path. We end up in the graveyard when we see him. I grab the small knife I always keep in my belt and throw it at him. It barely misses him, grazing his dark black hair. He turns to us, his icy blue eyes somehow stopping us dead in our tracks. We face each other, neither sides uttering a word.

"Why are you guys still doing this?" He mutters after a minute of silence.

"Doing what?" I ask, trying to sound fierce but failing. I grip my scythe tightly.

"Being Angels of Death. There _**is**_ something better than extracting souls from poor undeserving people." He says, his bangs now covering his eyes. Naru turns away from him slightly, not wanting to listen to this.

"But it's what happened to us. Better to accept it than fight it. Because even if you accept it, at lest you're free." I argue. He laughs.

"Yeah? Well I fought it and look where I am. I'm free. Free as a bird. Being an Angel of Death was like being caged in an eternal hell. Which is exactly what it is, and you can deny it." He says. I grip my scythe tighter. I'm about to say something, when Naru speaks.

"Why?" He asks.

"Why what?"

"Don't give me that bullshit Gene. Tell me why you became a traitor!"

**Rain: Cliffhanger! I bet ya'll weren't expecting that were ya? I am so evil!**

**Read and Review my pretties xD**


	4. Good guys?

**Rain: Hiya! I haven't updated in a while have I? And it must suck more because of that ending from last time. Very surprising yes? Ah, and I bet you're also wondering why I would reveal something so important so early on? Who knows, maybe I have another shock in the future. Hehe…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

Gene laughs. I give Naru a concerned look. Ever since his brother became a traitor he hasn't referred to him as Gene. It's like they aren't even related anymore. And when Naru just called him by name just now, it means he's either furious, or desperate for an answer from his brother. Naru doesn't even glance to me. He stares down his brother the whole time.

"I just explained it to you, _Oliver._ There is more to the afterlife than just extracting souls from people. If we become guardians we actually get to help the world. Atone for our sins. Put our powers to good use." Gene says. I look between him and Naru. I can't believe Gene used Naru's real name.

"And you would risk walking the earth forever for that?" Naru asks. I wonder if I should try to comfort him in some way, but decide against it.

"I would risk being good over evil any day" Gene says. I snap.

"Stop calling us evil! You think we like doing this? Do you think we wouldn't join you if we had the chance?" I yell. The two boys are taken aback by my outburst. I cover my mouth with one hand, wondering if I said something I shouldn't have. Gene smirks, before turning to Naru.

"See brother? Even your girlfriend agrees with me" He says. Naru glares at Gene and takes my hand in his.

"I never said I didn't agree with you Gene. Mai and I would love to join you in an eternity of being guardians and helping lost, damaged souls become whole once again, but we can't" Naru says, squeezing my hand.

"Now it's my turn to ask why. And you may want to hurry up with the explanation. The psychics seem to have defeated Ayame and Natsuko." Naru and I look back to the church, but quickly look back to Gene.

"That's impossible. Natsuko and Ayame are sadistic serial killers. They couldn't have." I protest. Gene laughs.

"You'll be surprised what shiki can do. They sure blocked you from getting that soul the other day. Now why can't you join me?" He asks. Those snake-like lights? They're called shiki? I guess I never knew about them when I was alive. Naru grips my hand tighter.

"We'll lose each other" We say at the same time. Gene looks between us.

"No you won't" He says. I shake my head.

"If we don't succeed in becoming guardians we will" Naru says.

"We already died and lost each other once, and we can't do it again" I say, gripping my scythe with my free hand. Gene's expression softens.

"You guys. Constantly being afraid of losing each other is exactly the thing that will make you guys separate." Gene says, stepping towards us.

"How do you know?" I snap at him. He sighs.

"You seem to forget my life as a mortal" He says. He's wrong. I remember his mortal life very well. I was with him and Naru ever since we were all 15. He fell in love with a girl named Anna. She was very pretty, and had a nice personality. Gene and her were like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Until one day they broke apart for no real reason and never talked to each other again. I look away from Gene.

"Sorry Gene. It's just, you remember the days Naru and I had as mortals." I say. Naru and I were always close. No matter what we did we were kissing, hugging, or holding hands. Neither one of us would ever get bored or start a fight with the other. We couldn't, and still can't, stay away from each other. I can't even imagine spending an eternity without Naru. Gene nods in understanding.

"Mai, Naru, I promise you nothing will prevent you two from being together. Just, take a chance. An eternity together as guardians will always be better than an eternity as death angels." He says, outstretching an open hand to the two of us. I look to Naru, who is impassive. But I can tell he's still trying to think things out. I sense SPR close by, but pay no mind. Naru and Gene are the only things I focus on.

"Mai." Naru says.

"Yes Naru?" I ask, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Tell me what you think. I'll leave our fates completely up to you. I trust you." He says. I give him a smile and kiss his cheek.

"To be honest Naru I don't know. But Gene does have a point" I say, looking to Gene. He gives the both of us a small smile.

"Come on you idiot scientist. It won't kill you." Gene jokes. Naru cracks a small smile, and I laugh. We all know death is waiting for us, but I guess we don't care.

"Okay then." I say, taking Gene's hand. He smiles and kisses it. Naru swats him away.

"If we're going to be stuck together for the next few days until we become guardians, one thing has to be clear. You can't touch my girlfriend." He says, pulling me close. I blush as Gene laughs.

"N-Naru!" I cry. He just pulls me tighter.

"Now _that's_ my brother" He says.

"BROTHER?" We hear behind us. We all look to see SPR. They've only been there about a minute or so.

"Yeah. Naru and Gene are twin brothers" I say, escaping Naru's grasp. Of course, he hugs me from behinds this time.

"Yes. My brother and his girlfriend have finally decided to stop worrying about what could happen and become guardians already" Gene says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever Gene. You were right we were wrong. Like always." I mutter, pushing Naru off me. Naru gives me a small kiss before taking my hand. Gene rolls his eyes at the both of us.

"You guys never were able to keep your hands off each other. Always hugging or kissing or holding hands. Something." He says. I stick my tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous you never had a chance with me" I joke. He smirks and walks over to me. Lifting my chin up with one finger he smiles.

"Well now that you mention it Mai, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. You know how I fall for girls with brown eyes" He teases. Naru clenches his fist and glares at his brother. I laugh and push Gene away.

"You are not Gene. You love girls with green eyes and you know it" I say. Gene laughs.

"Yes but I love seeing my brother so protective over you" He says. I laugh.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." The man with brown hair from SPR says. I almost forgot they were there.

"Is something wrong Takigawa-san?" Gene asks.

"I think we deserve an explanation for this" Takigawa says, gesturing toward us.

"I think we made it pretty simple. That's Gene, his twin brother right here is Naru, or Oliver Davis, and I'm Naru's girlfriend Mai. We've pretty much joined the 'good' side and are going to become guardians in a few days' time if we're not captured by any other angels of death." I say. I watch as they take in the information.

"So they're good guys now?" The black haired boy asks. I almost face palm. This is going to be a long night.

**Rain: Woohoo! I can't wait till we get to the climax of the story~**

**Read and review!**


End file.
